


The Reporter

by Traw



Category: Hawaii Five-O (1968)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Secret Relationship, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 16:52:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traw/pseuds/Traw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And people wonder why cops hate reporters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reporter

"If you do that, I will personally guarantee that you never get off this rock alive." Steve's shout reverberated through the Hawaii Five-O offices, startling detectives, HPD officers and office staff alike, despite the fact that his own office door was closed.

"Wonder who has got da boss so upset?" Kono whispered to his colleagues as they gathered around Jenny's desk and stared at the closed office door.

"It's that reporter, Donnelly." The petite secretary answered quietly as she looked back at the three detectives who surrounded her.

"Donnelly! That bottom feeding scum!" Danny muttered in disgust as he turned and headed towards the lead detective's office, his own memory of the trouble the would- be reporter had caused for him still painfully raw. "What the hell does he want with Steve?"

"He charged in here about ten minutes ago without an appointment and demanded to see the Boss." Jenny confided to Kono and Chin as she turned and watched Danny loudly knock on Steve's door a second before he open it and entered the office. "He claims that he was onto something big and was demanding a statement from Steve."

"You...you can't frighten me, McGarrett! It's big news McGarrett. The kind of truth that my readers want - no - has every right to know about the top cop on the islands. It's the question they have wanted they wanted the answer to for years." Donnelly stammered with false bravado as McGarrett rose threateningly to his feet. Jumping in fear, he backed into the young detective who had suddenly appeared in the doorway behind him, "And no matter what you say, I have every right to run the story. It's called freedom of the press. It's going to be on the front page of tomorrow's paper. Just you wait and see!" He announced breathlessly before he turned and fled.

Danny watched the small gray haired man run through the office anteroom and out of the door before he turned back to his enraged boss who was now leaning against the open lanai door, staring out over the darkening palace grounds beyond. Quietly he closed the office door firmly behind him before he asked softly. "Steve?"

"He has photos Danno, which he is threatening to publish in the morning paper." McGarrett sighed as he continued to stare out of the open door.

"What photos, Steve?" Danny asked, deeply concerned at just how upset that his normally calm boss and lover was, his concern heightening when he saw the pain and distress in the older man's eyes when Steve turned back towards him. He instantly thought about them kissing on Steve’s lanai in the dark the other night. Surely Donnelly did not have photos of them together.

"Photos of my bathroom medicine cabinet." Danny jumped, jarred from the horrifying thought  as Steve answered succinctly,  running his hand over his flawless and perfectly maintained black hair.

"No, Steve, he hasn't… he can't have... Can he really scoop that low? Surely he hasn't got photos of your…" Danny gasped in shock.

McGarrett nodded as he turned towards the darkness of the open lanai door, a single tear trickled down his face, "Yes Danno, he has photos of my monthly supply of hairspray and black dye."

Pau


End file.
